


Slept With the Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: But im not writing that anymore, Episode: s01e06, F/M, Shower Sex, Smutt, This was for Sixth Sense, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock + Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slept With the Devil

“Sit!” Y/n yells at him. Matt sits on the couch, he doesn't say a word. She carefully remove his mask, her heart breaks. Seeing him like this. She removes his shirt and careful tends to his wounds in silence.

He tried to speak once. Once. "Y/n. I'm so-" she slapped him as hard as she could.

“Don't you dare speak Matthew Murdock!" She yells.

Once she bandaged his wounds, the devil came out. "What were you thinking?! You were just going to walk in and take down the Russians? The people who work for Fisk? The people with machine guns! The people who have been ordered to kill you! Murdock! You could have been killed!" She yells. "Ah," Y/n hisses.

"Y/n, your hurt." He stands up, "lay down." He takes her hands and moves her towards the couch.

“I'm fine," Y/n growls.

“No your not. It's your turn to sit." She sighs and sits down. “Can you remove your shirt?"

She tries to pull her shirt over her head, but when she stretches pain in her side surgeries through her abdomen. Y/n hisses at the pain. Murdock goes to his fridge and grabs some alcohol. He comes back and removes her shirt for her. She takes a gulp of the alcohol as Murdock starts to fix her.

“Who did this to you?" He growls.

She raises an eyebrow, “I ran into the cops. Why?"

He growls again, “They hurt you."

Y/n looks over at him as he stitches her wound. She reachs over and runs the back of her hand over his rough cheek. “Murdock. I'm okay. I can take care of myself."

“You don't act like it. Your reckless. You don't care if you get hu-"

“You don't either!" she yells. “Ugh," Y/n sighs. “I'm sorry."

“Your right. I am reckless." He agrees.

**If I was not myself**

“Mattie," she whispers.

**And you were someone else**

He looks up at her.

**I'd say so much to you**

“I was worried about you. When the first bomb went off..."

**And I would tell the truth**

“I-I thought you died. I thought I lost you," a tear rolls down her face.

**'Cause I can hardly breathe**

His hands cup her face. “I thought I was never going to see you again," his thumb wipes away her tears.

**When your hands let go of me**

"Hey. I'm right here, I'm okay." He says.

**The ice is thinning out**

Her hands are on his chest as she say, "Over the past 20 something years I've learned so much about the mind. How it works. Hear things that aren't being said, but in all those years, I know nothing about the heart. It's an uncharted planet in a galaxy far far away... Murdock, I-"

**And my feet brace themselves**

His lips collapse onto her. His arms wrap tight around her.

**I'm dead in the water**

Her hands slowly move under his shirt. Over his scar covered skin.

**Still looking for ya**

The kiss deepens, their lips molding together. She removes his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder.

**I'm dead in the water**

He takes her hand and she lead him to the bedroom. Laying down on the bed Matt kisses down her neck.

**Can't you see**

Removing her bra and undoing her pants, he kisses down Y/n stomach. She unbuttons his pants and pull them off, along with his underwear. She careful removes her pants and underwear, once they are both naked their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

**Can't you see**

He thrusts in and out of her in a rhythmic pace. The area around them fills with soft moans. His head rests in the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling on her skin. Her hands run up and down his back, and into his hair. The last thing she remember is his arms around her and his chest rising and falling.

Y/n wakes up the next morning to the sound of Matt's heartbeat and his arms around her. He held her tight. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. “You smell of blood, sweat, and sex," she murmurs. She feels him vibrate beneath her.

“Is that a complaint?" He asks.

She sit up and look at him, placing her hand on his cheek. “It was an invitation to take a shower with me," she replies with a smirk.

He runs his fingers through her hair, “I would love to." she gets up and helps him up. He pulls on his underwear and she puts on a tank and underwear. Taking his arm, she leads him to the bathroom.

They walk to the bathroom and Y/n start the water and they take off the little clothing they have on. Once again they were naked in front of each other. Not that he could see her, but she still felt self conscious. Her body was covered in scars.

She gets in and he follows behind. Washing her hair as Matt carefully washes her back. She turn around and pull his face towards hers, pecking his lips.

**Oh yeah**

His hands run up her sides. “Mattie," her voice deep and breathy.

**I'm dead in the water**

Y/n hands grip his shoulders as he picks her up, her legs wrap around his waist and he presses her back against the cold wall. His erection grew as he buries his face in her chest.

**Still looking for ya**

She can feel him at her entrance. Grinding into him, she gives him the okay. He thrusts into her soaking wet folds.

**I'm dead in the water**

The bathroom filled with steam and breathy moans. Every thrust sent her higher and higher into oblivion.

**Can't you see, can't you see?**

Y/n back arched off the wall, skin slapping together, molding into one. She let out a breathy moan as her body shakes and she flies off the edge. Matt comes soon after her.

 


End file.
